smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE 2K18
WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling video game being developed in a collaboration between Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and to be published by 2K Sports. It is the nineteenth game in the WWE game series (fifth under the WWE 2K banner). It is scheduled to be released worldwide on October 17, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The Nintendo Switch version is scheduled to be released in Fall 2017. Marketing The trailer revealed Kurt Angle as the game's pre-order. The game's deluxe edition was also announced, giving players access to the game four days early, along with the season pass and additional in-game content yet to be announced. On July 10, 2017, a Nintendo Switch version was also confirmed. On July 27, 2K Sports announced the collector's edition, called the "Cena (Nuff)" edition. The collector's edition revolves around John Cena, commemorating his fifteen years in the WWE, and it includes a Cena action figure, as well as a piece of the ring mat from his victory at the 2017 Royal Rumble, and an autographed photo from Cena. Unlike previous years, the collector's edition will also include the game's season pass. The collector's edition (as well as the deluxe edition) will have two additional playable versions of Cena (included with 2006's ECW One Night Stand and WrestleMania XXVI attires); as well as Batista and Rob Van Dam as playable characters. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, WWE 2K18 is a professional wrestling game and the first time since WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It, eight wrestlers will be able to be in a match at once, previous games capped the number at 6 wrestlers only (The Nintendo Switch version will only support 6 wrestlers in the ring). The Royal Rumble match has been retooled, with new mechanics, finishers and elimination sequences. A carry system will be introduced (which is similar to the Ultimate Control Grapple system introduced in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007), allowing players to pick up or drag their opponent and place them in a specific spot. Roster Raw *Alexa Bliss *Alicia Fox *Apollo Crews *Bayley *Big Show *Bo Dallas *Braun Strowman *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Cesaro *Big Cass *Curt Hawkins *Curtis Axel *Dana Brooke *Dash Wilder *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Emma *Finn Bálor (Demon included) *Goldberg *Goldust *Heath Slater *Jason Jordan *John Cena *Kalisto *Karl Anderson *Luke Gallows *Mark Henry *Maryse *Mickie James *The Miz *Nia Jax *Paige *R-Truth *Rhyno *Roman Reigns *Samoa Joe *Sasha Banks *Scott Dawson *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *Titus O'Neil *Triple H Smackdown *Aiden English *AJ Styles *Baron Corbin *Becky Lynch *Big E *Bobby Roode *Brie Bella *Carmella *Chad Gable *Charlotte Flair *Chris Jericho *Daniel Bryan *Dolph Ziggler *Epico Colón *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *Jinder Mahal *Kane *Kevin Owens *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Luke Harper *Mojo Rawley *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Primo Colón *Randy Orton *Rusev *Sami Zayn *Shane McMahon *Shinsuke Nakamura *Sin Cara *Tamina *Tye Dillinger *Tyler Breeze *Tyson Kidd *Viktor *Xavier Woods *Zack Ryder 205 Live *Akira Tozawa *The Brian Kendrick *Cedric Alexander *Enzo Amore *Gran Matalik *Jack Gallagher *Neville *Noam Dar *Rich Swann *TJP Tag Teams/Stables *American Alpha *The Ascension *The Bella Twins *Breezango *The Colóns *The New Day *SAnitY *The Usos *The Wyatt Family NXT *Akam *Alexander Wolfe *Asuka *Billie Kay *Ember Moon *Eric Young *Hideo Itami *Johnny Gargano *Kassius Ohno *Killian Dain *Nick Miller *Nikki Cross *No Way Jose *Peyton Royce *Rezar *Roderick Strong *Sawyer Fulton *Shane Thorne *Tommaso Ciampa Legends *Albert *Alundra Blayze *Andre the Giant *Bam Bam Bigelow *Big Bossman '91 & '99 *Big Show '00 *Booker T *Bret Hart '97 & '98 *British Bulldog *Brutus Beefcake *Buddy Roberts *Bushwhacker Butch *Cactus Jack '92 & '98 *Chris Jericho '00 *Christian *Diamond Dallas Page '92 & '98 *Diesel *Dude Love *Dusty Rhodes *Earthquake *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *The Godfather *Goldberg *Greg Valentine *Ivory *Jacqueline *Jake Roberts *JBL *Jim Neidhart *Jimmy Garvin *Kane '98 *Kerry Von Erich *Kevin Von Erich *Kevin Nash *Larry Zybysko *Lex Luger *Lita *Bushwhacker Luke *Mankind *Michael Hayes *Mr. Perfect *Papa Shango *Psycho Sid *Randy Savage *Razor Ramon *Ric Flair '88 & '91 *Rick Martel (New) *Rick Rude *Ricky Steamboat '91 & '94 *Rikishi *The Rock (also '01 retro) *Scott Hall *Shawn Michaels '97 & '98 *Sting (also '88, '91, '98 & '99) *Stone Cold Steve Austin (also "Stunning" retro) *Tatanka *Tatsumi Fujinami *Triple H (also '98 & '01 retro) *Trish Stratus *Typhoon *The Ultimate Warrior *The Undertaker (also '91 & '00 retro) *Vader *Vince McMahon Managers *Bobby Heenan *Lana *Paul Ellering *Paul Heyman *Ted DiBiase Pre-Order *Kurt Angle '01 *Kurt Angle '06 NXT Generation pack *Aleister Black *Drew McIntyre *Elias Samson *Lars Sullivan *Ruby Riot Enduring Icons pack *Beth Phoenix *The Hardy Boyz *The Rock N' Roll Express Cena 'Nuff pack (Deluxe Edition) *Batista *John Cena '06 *John Cena '10 *Rob Van Dam Cut Characters * Andrade "Cien" Almas (pushed to WWE 2K19) Category:WWE video games